Deep into the woods
by Aisleene
Summary: **NOTE** This story belongs to me! all characters and story are mine and of a friend that helped me create the story, I add it on this category because I don't know if there's a category for self prepare stories, if there is one please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story wish is a mystery one. Let a review and let me know. Enjoy :)


**Act one**

Narrator 1: In a late summer day it can be seen how car pass, between them it stands out a moving truck that is on its way to an odd urbanization that haven't seen anyone move there in a long time.

(In a car that goes behind the moving truck a man talks to his daughter which is not paying much attention.)

Yamil: Odette are you paying attention?

Odette: Hu?

Yamil: This is a big chance. You are starting a new life, you should be more cheerful. I know that your mother death was a big shock. I miss her too you know, but I know she would have liked for us to move on.

Odette: Yes. I know, you told me that like for a million times before coming here and all the way here up until now.

(A silence takes over the car and then the moving truck stops in front of an empty house in the urbanization, then tow man get off the truck and open the back door of the truck and start to get the stuff of the man and the girl out of the back of the truck.)

Narrator 1: Yamil opens the house and then turn to the two men and explains where to put the kitchen and living room stuff. Odette pick up a box that was supposed to go to her room and drag it to an empty room that she liked, and then she gets out of the room and then out of the house.

Yamil: Where are you going Odette?

Odette: To go see the neighborhood.

(Odette keeps walking ignoring her father and when she was quite far from her house, Walter, an old mad approach her.)

Walter: Young ladies like you shouldn't be walking alone in these streets when the sun is starting to set, curiosity kill the cat once.

Odette: Why? Who are you?

Walter: My name is Walter, and I warn you because in the woods behind the urbanization they're a lot of animals that have been acting strange. Not to mention that sometimes we can see some eyes glow and every night we hear some odd sounds. Take my advice young lady, and never get outside of your house when it's still dark outside.

Odette: Well… thanks um... uh…Walter; I will think about that.

Narrator 1: Odette keep walking in the street; while she was thinking "What a weirdo".

* * *

 **Act 2**

Narrator 2: It was the twilight when Odette was walking back to her house. Then, when she gets there, she sees a shape of two people. When she gets close to them, she sees a tall boy, with hair until his shoulders, grey eyes like if they had a storm inside them. He was with a girl that was smaller than him; she had a cute face, black long hair and light green eyes.

(Odette got to them and in that moment the boy waves the hand to say hi to her.)

Boy: Hey I am Emmett we are neighbors and my mother send me to greet you to the neighborhood.

Girl: I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jenny and I hope that we can begin a good friendship.

Odette: Nice to meet you guys; I am Odette Anderson, and yeah Jenny I hope we can.

Emmett: Odette, uh? What a pretty name.

Odette: Thanks.

Emmett: Take this; I think it's a cake that my mom made for you and your dad. We need to get to our house quick because is getting dark and it forbidding being outside in the night time you know.

Odette: No I didn't know that… why is that forbid?

Jennifer: Oh, no well… Odette we can't talk about that now because it getting dark and we can have problems if someone discovered us talking about this…

Emmett: Anyway maybe another day we can talk about this and have a nice talk too. Also we can talk about my investigation of the disappearing of the animals in this place. I think the fault is of that old man, Walter. Well see you; we need to get back. I hope we can meet soon and it was really nice to see my new neighbor.

Narrator 2: Emmett lean the head and kiss her in the cheek while he was giving her a big smile. In that moment Odette begin to say good bye but Jennifer gives her a half smile and a weird look. Odette begin to walk to her house and in the moment she goes inside, she saw her father walking around the table of living room. When she closes the door, her father look at her, and walked in her direction.

Yamil: Where have you been Odette!? It's really late you know!?

Odette: Slow down dad, I was searching and looking around the neighborhood and I meeting with the new neighbors. They give us this cake to welcome us to this place.

Yamil: Don't change the topic Odette you know I don't like that. Also please have caution about that Walter… some neighbors tell me that this days he was walking alone in the forest with some kind of weapons.

Narrator 2: Odette left the cake in the table and walked to the room while she was thinking about the new friends that she made.

* * *

 **Act 3**

Narrator 1: Time passed, it has already passed 2 months since Odette and her father mover to the urbanization, and it was already autumn. Odette was expending a lot of time with Emmett and his sister Jennifer, and slowly Odette started to like Emmett. Odette and her father had notice in that time, that animals were indeed disappearing as everyone told them. One night Yamil got out for a while and asked Odette to stay at home until he got back. Odette agreed and stayed in her house and to not feel so lonely she called Emmett.

Emmett: Hi.

Odette: Hi. What's up?

Emmett: Well, did you hear that recently some people found a lot of dead animals in the middle of the forest?

Odette: Yea, I heard it.

Emmett: It's so weird and dangerous… But I would like to investigate more about this… and find out who is doing those things. Would you like to investigate with me?

Odette: No thanks, I'll pass…

Narrator 1: As Odette talked with Emmett, she saw a figure of something or someone getting into the woods. She soundly got curious and told Emmett that she was going to get outside for a bit and see what it was, after he told her that she shouldn't go alone she hanged up the phone call and got into the woods. After a few minutes passed since she entered the woods she got lost. Her phone battery died soon after that, because she was using its flash-light to light up her way. After twenty-five minutes passed, she got to see a small cabin that was light up with candle lights. The curiosity once again envelope her, and she couldn't resist but wanting to get inside and see what was inside. It took her a while to decide and gather the courage, but in the end she entered and started exploring the place once she was inside.

* * *

 **Act 4**

(It was already about midnight, and Odette was in the cabin seeing everything inside, when she discover a secret passage to a basement).

Narrator 2: Odette entered the passage while she hears some noises like animals shouting. It also smelled like decomposed meat. Then she found a switch beside her and she turn on the light but it only illuminate a half of the room. In the walls she saw the corpse of dead animals, also every wall was stained with a black red. In the floor, there were cages with dead and alive animals inside them.

Voice: (Giggles) someone is getting inside my business… That's not good. But well… you get here like I suspected. You can't ignore the curiosity of wanting to know about that figure you see before right?

Odette: Who are you? Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar.

Voice: Of course you know me Odette! You were supposed to be my friend but no; you wanted something that's mine. WHY ODETTE?! He only needed me! His sister! Not you… you know, I killed those animals to stay calm and take off my anger in these years.

(Then Odette fell in the floor of fear when Jenny appeared in front of her with a large axe.)

Narrator 2: While that was happening in the cabin, Emmett found medicine in the ground that sends him to the cabin. Then when he was inside the cabin he found the passage open. He decides to enter there but in the moment that he was going to do that; he saw a figure coming out of there. It was Jenny, crying with stained marks in her dress.

Jenny: Ohhh Emmy! (Sniff) Odette is dead… someone kill her and I think it was Walter.

Narrator 2: Every one of the neighborhood was reunited in front of the house of the Anderson's. They were waiting for the police and every one was thinking about who was the criminal, having Walter as their suspect. While they were waiting, Mr. Anderson got near of Walter.

Yamil: What did you do to my precious daughter?

Walter: Eh? I didn't do anything. I was in my home sleeping.

Emmett: Wait everyone! I have been investigating Walter for a long time and I know he didn't do it because he always goes to sleep early. Also, I suspect that someone in this place has problems with the nerves and she or he has been taking medicaments for that; I found some in the forest cabin. So the nightmare of the animals and everything else is someone else doing, someone that takes that type of medicine.

Walter: I only have one question... Who was there at the moment when Emmett found Odette's body?


End file.
